I Heard You
by Benji's Riot Gurl
Summary: Yet another GC songfic. :D Twister has a gf, but she dumps him to be in the In Crowd. Please RR. :) I'll give you a cookie!


Rocket Power belongs to Klasky-Csupo and "I Heard You" belongs to my heros, Good Charlotte!  
  
**I HEARD YOU**  
  
~(Yeah, for all the popular kids! Yeah, listen up! C'mon! Get up, get up, get up)~  
  
"I don't want to go out with you anymore" said Jennifer Rapoport to her boyfriend of one month, Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez. The tall, dark haired girl with brown eyes looked at the gothed-out red head in standing in front of her, and knew that she was doing this for the best.  
  
"You're dumping me?" asked Twister innocently, as he leaned against his locker.  
  
"I just don't feel like going out with you anymore," said Jennifer as the bell rang. Just then, she turned around and head towards her class, without even bidding Twister goodbye.  
  
~Today I screwed up again  
  
You said, "I could tell in the way  
  
You said goodbye."~  
  
When Twister entered the tenth grade, he met Jennifer on the bus, and they really started to get along. They had some things in common, like they both liked Limp Bizkit and they both weren't in the popular crowd, even though she wasn't as "freaky" as Twister was. Thye talked a lot on the phone, and one night, Twister built up the courage to ask her out. She accepted, and one night, they went to the movies. They both loved Adam Sandler, so they saw "Anger Management". They laughed so hard at the movie, at every crazy antic. They had a blast that night, even though they didn't make out or anything like normal couples do. For the next month, Jennifer and Twister would call each other every day, rain or shine. They were damned near inseparable, that is, until the day this story takes place.  
  
~I saw you sitting at your T-shirt stand with your new boyfriend  
  
He's really cool  
  
I get the point~  
  
"Man, I can't believe she dumped me," said Twister during lunch. He, Otto, Sam, and Reggie were all seated at a table together as Twister sulked over his loss.  
  
"Man, you could have done so much better," said Reggie.  
  
"She's not worth your time," said Sam, in attempt to comfort his friend. However, this was hard, since the Drama Club had been selling T- shirts to their latest play in the cafeteria during lunch. Twister looked at the table because he knew that Jennifer was in the Drama Club, and he was maddened at what he saw. Jennifer was sitting at the table, wrapped in the arms of Sid Gillette, the quarterback of the football team.  
  
"She dumped me for that dumbass?" Twister questioned with a tweak in his voice. He was trying so hard not to explode and go nuts; it showed on his face. He was able to control it, but he still had the biggest temptation to knock Sid's head off.  
  
~I, I don't want you  
  
(I heard you, I heard you)  
  
I don't  
  
(I heard you say)  
  
"Not a chance, what don't you see?"  
  
I, I don't want you  
  
(I heard you, I heard you)  
  
I don't  
  
(I heard you say)  
  
"You're not good enough for me."  
  
(What do you think? C'mon)~  
  
When they finished lunch, the gang headed towards the cafeteria door. Ocean Shores High had a policy that they couldn't leave the cafeteria until the bell rang, which would ring in about a minute. While waiting, Twister realized that he was near Jennifer, and he overheard her conversation with Sid.  
  
"It's about time you broke up with that Rodriguez punk," said Sid as he held Jennifer's hand firmly in his.  
  
"Just did it this morning," said Jennifer.  
  
"I think you'll like hanging with our crowd now," said Sid. "Now that you're without Rodriguez, now you can hang out with some cool people!"  
  
"Finally!" replied Jennifer. "Sure, Twister and I had fun together, but he was holding me back because he's so unpopular," she continued softly. Twister heard this, and felt blood shoot up his spine. They had told her to dump him. He wasn't good enough for her! She was so concerned with popularity, she hurt him, and that wasn't cool with Twister.  
  
~Today I screwed up again  
  
I wasn't paying attention  
  
I walked into the wall again  
  
I heard you laugh and saw you grin~  
  
Twister continued to listen to their conversation as the bell rang, and the kids all began to head towards their classes. Twister watched his ex has his heart broke into a million tiny pieces. He continued to walk and watch her, when BAM! He walked smack into the wall. All the kids around him began to laugh and point at him as he helped himself up. He didn't care about them, but what made him mad was when he looked at Jennifer and Sid. They had turned around and were now laughing up a storm at him. Jennifer had gone from laughing with him to laughing at him, and it was all because of Sid.  
  
~While you were sitting at your T-shirt stand with all your cool friends  
  
They're really cool  
  
I get the point~  
  
The laughing, which had only lasted for about two minutes, but seemed like an eternity for Twister, ended and everybody else continued to go to class.  
  
"Forget about them," said Otto as Twister grimaced at Jennifer.  
  
"It's a good thing I dumped him," he overheard her say.  
  
"C'mon," said Reggie. "Just go to class and it'll blow over." With that, the gang headed their separate ways to their classes, but Twister still with a scowl on his face.  
  
~I, I don't want you  
  
(I heard you, I heard you)  
  
I don't  
  
(I heard you say)  
  
"Not a chance, what don't you see?"  
  
I, I don't want you  
  
(I heard you, I heard you)  
  
I don't  
  
(I heard you say)  
  
"You're not good enough for me."~  
  
That night, Twister sulked in his room as he blasted his Good Charlotte CD. He was so angry with Jennifer; yet, he kinda wanted her back. He was confused about how he was feeling; he knew that what she did was wrong and that she wasn't a good person if she had the nerve to do what she did, but he still wanted her. He remembered all the good times that they had had, and he felt so bad that all of them were down the drain. He decided that the next day, he would talk to Jennifer calmly. He needed to hear from her how she felt and exactly why she did this.  
  
~Today I'll give it one last try  
  
And then I know I'll wonder why  
  
I did it to myself once again~  
  
The next morning, he went to her locker.  
  
"Twister, we're over, what don't you see?" she asked without even looking at him.  
  
"We need to talk," he began. "More than we did yesterday morning." He hoped that she would listen to him. He looked at her as she stuffed her Algebra book into her book bag.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about," she said simply. "We're over." With that, she walked away. Why had Twister even thought that he would talk to her? He should have known that she wouldn't listen. This last incident was maddening, but he did it to himself. It could have all been avoided if he had just gone to his locker instead.  
  
~I saw your boyfriend, he's 6'3  
  
Quarterback on Varsity  
  
The football players love to torture me~  
  
He walked away from her locker and into the main hall, where he saw Jennifer and Sid walking, his arm around her shoulder. She dumped me for a football player, he thought. Sid was extremely handsome (not that Twister would notice), tall, and the Quarterback on the football team, no wonder every girl was drooling over him. A lot of them didn't see his dark side. He and his friends had tortured Twister for years, stuffing him in lockers and joking on him. They enjoyed every minute of Twister's misery, and Sid was enjoying the hell out of stealing his girlfriend.  
  
~So I'm feeling like I'm not fitting in  
  
I know that I'm not fitting in with you  
  
And your stuck up friends  
  
I get the point~  
  
Sid stole his girlfriend, Twister knew that he would hate him for the rest of his life. Twister continued to walk down the halls, when he saw Jennifer's friends, Anna and Carrie. He waved to them, since they had been nice to them when he and Jennifer were an item. They just shot his a dirty look and stuck their noses up. It was then that Twister realized something. Were these the people he wanted to hang out with? There were much nicer people in the world, why was he gonna try to fit in with these people?  
  
~I, I don't want you  
  
(I heard you, I heard you)  
  
I don't  
  
(I heard you say)  
  
"Not a chance, what don't you see?"  
  
I, I don't want you  
  
(I heard you, I heard you)  
  
I don't  
  
(I heard you say)  
  
"You're not good enough for me."~  
  
"Jennifer, let's talk!" said Twister as he caught up to Jennifer and Sid. They both shot him the stink eye as he stood in front of them.  
  
"Twister, we are over! How many times do I have to tell you?" said Jennifer as Sid rolled his eyes.  
  
"Good," said Twister. "You dumped me so that someone else would like you, that's not cool. But ya know what? You're not good enough for me." Sid and Jennifer looked at him, then at each other. With that, Sid let go of Jennifer and grabbed Twister and stuffed him in the trashcan. He and Jennifer laughed as they headed off to class. Twister hopped out and yelled back at them, 'I GET THE POINT!" Then, he headed towards the office to turn them in and let the school deal with them.  
  
~I heard you  
  
You're not good enough for me  
  
I heard you  
  
(C'mon)  
  
I heard you  
  
I get the point~  
  
**THE END**  
  
Hi peeps!!!! This is my 26th story! *throws confetti* I'm working with ottomatic21 on another story called Christmas Chaos, that should be out around Christmas time! We already did one called Halloween Havoc, it was great. Good ideas, Aaron!*glomp*  
  
But, RP is in danger of being cancelled, sign the petition here () or at the site on ottomatic21's bio page, we need to save RP!!! Thanks!!  
  
Oh, and I sawed GC last month!!!! Here's the details! When we first got there, I saw Benji at the gate signing autographs, but my dad had to park and he couldn't let me out while he go find a space, and when we got back, he was gone. :'( Man, it hurts SO bad!! I wanted to get there early to meet them, but my parents didn't listen to me but now they know that next time, we need to go early. I didn't meet them, but I was SO close to them during the show and Joel and Benji made direct eye contact with me ( I was jumping because all the kids in front of me were tall, and they weren't jumping, and the twins saw me! ^^) , Billy smiled at me, when Benji was on the side of the stage while Mest was on, I screamed, "I LOVE YOU BENJI!" and he turned his head in my direction (he heard me! ^_^), and when some dumbass kids got wild around me and I was getting pushed pretty badly, Billy was watching me and he looked concerned about me. :) It was SO fun. :) I could see these guys so close, I could see the details on their tattoos. I wanted to wait to see if they would do autographs after the show, but my dad was in a hurry to go. But Goldfinger (one of the opening acts) did autographs after the show and I met them and told them they rocked and they said thanks and that we were a good crowd. :) GC likes it here in VA, so they'll come back soon. My stupid sister said her friend said she was in the front row and in the mosh pit and she got Benji's guitar pick and an autograph, but they're lying. But you know what Benji said at the show? He said, "Let's do something that's never been done before at a GC concert in Virginia. Let's square dance! The largest square dance that's ever been done at a GC concert! Do si do, swing your partner round and round...." And when the kids were square dancing (I wasn't because I didn't have any room because I was squished!), Benji says, "You guys are weird! Square dancing at a GC concert! No, I'm kidding! You guys are great!" lol! He's so crazy, I love him!! ^_^ lol!! Anyways, please read and review!! 


End file.
